Amertumes
by L Ombre de Sheherazade
Summary: Fye sombre dans la déchéance la plus totale...Un peu de Kuroxfye et quelques spoilers concernant son passé. Chap 7 et 8 publiés...Que va-t'il arriver à notre toxico en voie de dépérissement? Fic terminée :P
1. Prologue

Prologue

Un chat noir traverse la chaussée. Je le suis distraitement du regard, un sourire factice au bord des lèvres.

Mon nom crié, un crissement renommé. Puis rien. Mon cœur a cessé de battre en cet instant aussi long que trop fugitif pour mon pauvre esprit d'humain.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Mes genoux se replient contre ma poitrine douloureuse, tentative dérisoire de combler le trou béant qui a dissout immoralement mon cœur partiellement détruit auparavant ; je me recroqueville afin de ne plus paraître aux yeux fourbes de ce monde.

Mes ongles ensanglantés de m'avoir par trop mutilé arrachent un peu plus la peau meurtrie de mon visage.

Seulement, je n'arrive pas à cracher cette souffrance immonde qui tenaille cruellement mon esprit. Ce n'est que quelques gémissements litaniques qui troublent de façon affreuse le silence morne de l'hôpital.

Un peu plus loin, la princesse veille, son ombre servante à l'affût de l'insolite, prêt à sacrifier corps et âme pour ce petit bout de femme au visage accablé d'une angoisse dont je ne peux l'en blâmer mais qui n'arrange absolument pas mon état pourtant déjà pitoyable au possible.

Alors je ne peux que me dissimuler un peu plus dans le recoin sombre que j'ai apprivoisé voilà ce qui me semble une éternité.

Plus précisément trois jours. Trois jours de souffrance absolue où l'espoir vain qui m'avait squatté s'estompait inlassablement dans le néant, faisant place à une détresse poignante qui se trouvait être une de mes vieilles connaissances.

Trois jours monstrueux depuis qu'un de ces engins tonitruants a voulu s'en pendre au résidu que je suis devenu à partir du moment où la neige de Valéria s'est vue prendre une teinte amarante qui m'était insupportable.

Son sang, mon sang.

Mais c'était sans compter sur _toi._ Oh, Kurogane…

Pourquoi t'être interposé face à cette ferraille démoniaque qui avait enfin l'occasion de faire sa BA?

Bien que j'aie beau te haïr pour ce que tu as accompli aussi bien que la wouature qui t'as fauché, je sais bien que _je_ suis le monstre de cette histoire.

Je suis né ainsi et le demeurerai pour le restant de ma misérable vie.

De l'agitation s'agglomère autour de moi, formant un vague bruissement dans mes pensées cohérentes à en mourir.

Petit à petit, un léger claquement crée une percée dans mes pensées foudroyantes au possible.

Son regard franc me dévisage, anxieux. Immédiatement, ses yeux noisette recherchent refuge dans le sol à la symétrie semblant absorber prodigieusement son intérêt.

Des rougeurs se forment traîtreusement sur ses oreilles mi-recouvertes de cheveux châtains.

C'est suffisant. Largement suffisant pour que mon pouls approche dangereusement le rythme endiablé de ACDC et que mon cerveau soit subjugué par la flaque de sang contrastant violemment avec la pâleur anormale de Kurogane.

Pourpre... Ce mot résonne inlassablement dans mon être…Sang…Toujours le sang…Je regarde mes doigts maculés, pris d'un malaise soudain. Rouge…Je vois rouge…Je me hais d'une envergure inimaginable. Une chose abjecte qui ne devrait concevoir son existence ici-bas.

Et ma honte, le dégoût évertué que je dirige contre mon être détruit se fond aussitôt avec ma colère pour ne former qu'un tourbillon épouvantable me prenant de vertiges.

Je ne désire plus que me cacher de la face du monde. De _tous _les mondes.

Je ne supporte plus les regards que je sens braqués sur moi parce que…Je ne tolère plus la vision affligeante qu'ils y voient.

Mes pieds me dirigent subconsciemment afin de mettre un terme -dérisoire- à mes tourments.

C'est ainsi que je fuis lâchement ce lieu maudit, laissant les deux gosses livrés à eux-mêmes.

Mais peu importe. Être à leurs côtés est désormais au-dessus de mes capacités.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent vaguement mon nom. Certainement Shaolan. Néanmoins, ma capacité de penser de façon rationnelle(faites pas ces yeux ronds, j'suis pas d'humeur, là) s'est évaporée tout comme la pellicule de sueur froide que me procurait l'espoir sous le feu fervent de ma rage.

Je sens vaguement un bras se refermant avec douceur sur moi et me dégage agressivement de cette entrave indésirable.

S'échapper. Mettre le plus de distance possible avec _son_ cadavre.

Je revois brièvement l'éclat de vie qui s'échappait inlassablement de ses yeux braises.

Songer à _lui_ me réduit à un état platoniquement bestial, mon masochisme atteint son paroxysme.

Je me complaint dans la violence à laquelle mon sang forme des rigoles morbides sur mon visage tourmenté qui n'aspire qu'à la folie pure.

J'échoue sans trop savoir comment devant la porte d'un bar à l'allure miteuse.

Pris de frissons convulsifs devant les néons vacillants à l'envie irrépressible de me comater éthyliquement.

Je parviens à peine à articuler un l-alcool-le-plus-fort-que-vous-possédez, mes dents s'entrechoquant si furieusement que mon corps redoubla de spasmes.

Le barman me regarde d'un air ébahi par tant d'inhumanité.

Ben quoi? Il a jamais vu un fratricide, futur régicide, proie au suicide par homicide?

Mon rire hystérique qui se veut cynique parvient à achever ses conclusions : il est cinglé.

Le type projette devant lui un verre qu'il dit appelé Vodka et s'empresse de servir un autre client.

Mon esprit réclame tempétueusement la boisson prometteuse, non pas de la compassion dont pourrait me procurer un homme effaré à ma vue.

Egoïste, je l'ai toujours été…A quoi s'attendre ?

Cul-sec, je repousse ensuite le verre, histoire de m'en refaire servir. _Pas dégueu l'alcool de ce monde…_Et cette phrase m'assassine sans aucune forme de pitié, me renvoyant dans une autre dimension, une autre époque.

Je m'interdis de penser à _lui_, me noyant sans hésitation dans le liquide salvateur.

Cette litanie durera une demi-heure avant que je ne m'immerge enfin dans une somnolence suave, ma tête s'effondre sur le bar gras et délavé de toute pureté.

La pluie résonne agréablement dans une complainte qui reflète virtuosement mes pensées.

Mes vêtements s'imbibent de boue et mes cheveux sales dégoulinent, se colmatent sur ma peau hagarde.

Je me relève piteusement sans pour autant ne pas m'interroger de ma présence sur le sol purement abject d'une ruelle sombre.

De vagues aperçus de souvenirs émergent indistinctement dans mon esprit pâteux.

La sensation d'avoir été projeté dehors…Dehors de quoi? Un homme…Un barman?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Ma douce torpeur emprunte d'une folie sourde, néanmoins bienvenue se voit chassée sans ménagement par la haine que je me voue cruellement.

Et le désespoir s'empare de mon esprit, obstruant tout envie de survie.

Je hurle ma détresse.

Ma déchéance pathétique effraie une bande de gamins mitigés qui jouaient jusqu'à présent dans leur insouciance candide.

Présent de douleur, présent de malheur.

Je suis un monstre. Ce dernier mot résonne longuement en moi, sombrant mon être torturé dans des abysses sans fonds.

Je marche sans vraiment y songer, mes pas me conduisent à un lendemain douloureux et dénudé de tout espoir de guérison.

Je patauge dans les flaques et surtout, dans une détresse sans fond.

Des larmes glissent silencieusement sur mes joues d'albâtre, se confondant de façon brouillonne avec celles des Dieux.

Je ne m'en pensais plus capable…Comme quoi…

Un instant, aussi infime soit-il, peut créer l'infâme intemporel.

Une fraction de seconde peut changer entièrement ce qui vous définit.

Je suis passé sans douceur de loque souriante à la déchéance la plus totale.

Vous ne voyez pas de différences? Mais allez vous faire foutre !

Un crissement se fait entendre, vrombissement agaçant qui me fait aller de l'avant.

Je me rapproche de cette source d'oubli potentielle et me retrouve dans un gigantesque hall, orné d'un tableau strié d'horaires mouvant au gré des secondes.

Des notes suraiguës me sortent parfois de ma semi-léthargie, me laissant entrevoir des gens affairés se retournant effarés après mon passage glauque de mort-vivant.

Je traîne mes jambes lourdes qui ne nargueraient même pas la douleur lancinante criant désespérément dans ma frêle poitrine.

Depuis combien de temps cet automatisme? Une heure? Un jour?

J'ai perdu la notion du temps dès le moment abject où _son_ corps s'est écrasé lourdement sur les pavés rendus glissants par la pluie diluvienne qui me reconverti en éponge putride.

Un homme tente de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

J'approche mon visage écorché à vif de mon interlocuteur tout en m'ingéniant d'assimiler la succession de mots qu'il semble recracher de sa bouche hideuse.

Je ne fais pas cas de son regard vicieux qui suit perversement mes mouvements de hanche : ma réalité se résume à survivre. Le reste n'est plus que pacotille.

La souffrance…Vieille amie à qui j'ai ouvert mes bras fins depuis longtemps…Trop longtemps…

Plus rien n'aurait pu ébranler mon cœur gelé comme auparavant. Je le croyais mort à jamais, Fye. Ça m'était d'une évidence imparable.

Et _tu_ es arrivé…Craquelé ce muscle figé pour parvenir à le faire fondre de tes yeux braise.

Ainsi la capture par le froid mordant de la mort en fut d'autant plus douloureuse.

L'espoir qui avait eu l'audace de germer s'est vu annihiler brutalement. Proprement. Sans idées de régénération.

Il me tend un paquet douteux que je ne parvient à définir dans ma désolation profonde, éternelle.

Automatiquement, ma main avide s'en empare, l'ouvre.

Une poudre blanche s'offre à mon regard figé dans le lointain sans vraiment trop que je m'en aperçoive.

Il me cède une sorte de paille et, toujours dans mon état second, inhale la poudre prometteuse.

Je disparais dans les méandres du délire. J'existe. Enfin.

Douleurs, regrets.

Toutes les peines sont bonnes à prendre aussi j'accepte la répugnance que je dirige envers moi-même et en cet être infâme qui me corrompt un peu plus, qui me salit encore et encore à chaque caresse qui s'approfondit à l'apothéose de notre union écœurante.

Des sanglots incontrôlables s'emparent de moi, j'exècre cette alliance tout en appréciant le résultat que procurent en moi ses souffrances. Un vide ignoble s'apparentant approximativement à un oubli éphémère.

Je me hais, je le hais. Quoi de plus simple?

Et comme on conte les moutons, je me répète en une litanie ce sentiment suffocant et sombre ainsi en une douce inertie.

Je voudrais me fondre en elle à jamais, mais je n'en ai pas le droit, par respect envers Fye.

Néanmoins, je n'ai plus la force de vouloir vivre.

Alors, un compromis, un entre-deux. Les limbes. Pour mieux me préparer à l'Enfer.

Car à ce stade de la déchéance, je ne suis plus vivant ni humain, ma dignité, non, mon _semblant_ de dignité s'étant évaporé avec _ton_ âme.

Je gémis un rire affreux qui n'a plus rien de l'éclat naïf qu'il est censé incarner.

Nu dans ce qu'il reste de mes guenilles, un regard glacé, gercé de toute semblant de vie, ma représentation apathique doit faire peur.

Pourtant je n'en ai cure. Mon bras s'étale lamentablement sur le sol crasseux, laissant ma main entrouverte à toute possibilité mortuaire.

Un rictus dément défigure mon visage dont les vestiges purs se sont effacés brutalement et la fièvre s'empare scrupuleusement de ma personne si bien que je ne cesse de marmonner des mots dénués de sens, mon corps se consume sous le froid de la nuit.

Bientôt, je ne tremblerai plus, proche de la première phase de décomposition.

* * *

Voila, voila..La suite viendra dans quelques jours..Non, non! Ne fuyez pas xD


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Un bruit rutilant frôle doucement ma léthargie, et une lumière aveuglante stoppe momentanément ma litanie.

Mais éteignez ces phares !

Un être malingre aux yeux azur se détache de cette brûlure froide, se rapproche de moi d'un pas hésitant.

Je lève misérablement un bras décharné, tentant avec une insignifiance souffreteuse de saisir cette illusion fugace mais qui fait ressurgir de façon frappante ma douleur.

-_Fye…_Je murmure à la rupture de ma conscience. _Oh, Fye…_Je reprend encore plus doucement, à la limite de l'imperceptible, ma voix ayant adopté une teinte rocailleuse, corrompant sa magnificence délicate. _Je ne te demanderai jamais… de me pardonner…Ce te serait… insultant…mais…tente de me comprendre !_ Mon être absolu de tout supplice, je l'implore avilissement, je déshonore notre sang, je nous déprave à l'impossible.

Et pourtant, non content de le salir de mon immondice, je répète ces derniers mots, je les crie d'un ton déchirant, dans l'espoir malsain qu'ils atteignent cette chimère qui paraît si réelle à mes yeux agrandi par l'horreur que mon cœur se contracte violemment, m'empoigne bien trop brutalement ; je le profane de ma souillure putride.

Il me regarde avec une haine qui brûle les ultimes lambeaux de raison subsistants.

Je hurle. Crache le poison intarissable coulant dans mes veines pour pourrir un peu plus, à chaque pulsion de vie, ma poitrine lacérée par mille et un tourments.

Je me sens soulevé de terre. Des bras puissants entravent la déchéance qui me définit immoralement.

Mes paupières sont lourdes, bien trop imposantes pour pouvoir supporter le cruel fardeau de voir, de survivre.

Un ultime regard et je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer. Mes yeux assistent à la renaissance dangereusement salvatrice de mon cœur…Pour mieux l'achever par la suite.

Ce que mon cerveau tente pateusement d'assimiler, mon corps entier réclame douloureusement leur attention.

Deux yeux pourpres qui me fixent, qui me jaugent avec une douceur rude, prêts à me happer sans semblant de conscience, de même que son emprise jalouse lorsqu'il me sentit sur le point de partir à la dérive, rejoignant sans incertitudes les eaux troubles du Styx.

Une caresse. Mon espoir déchu. Ma main s'attarde sur son menton tremblant…Non, cette sensation de Parkinson provient de mon bras lui-même…j' ai raison…N'est ce pas? Tu ne me pleurerais pas…Tu n'éprouves pas les sensations semblables que me procurent ton doigté lorsque tu frôles de tes longs doigts ma peau qui n'aspire par tout ses pores que d'être touchée. Ce serait utopique. Je t'insupporte.

Un son d'outre-tombe, deux syllabes gutturales qui déterminent tant la joie de retrouver ce qui me fut dérobé. _Baka_ !

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'étirer sur mes lèvres un pâle sourire déficient.

Attitude qui eut le don d'enrager mon songe. Car cela ne pouvait être réel. Il avait trépassé, dès lors rendu ma vie inconcevable.

Je vais bien, tenté-je de le rassurer, désirant plus que tout revoir un de ses éclats de joie inextricables.

Ma logique est inébranlable, il le sait et moi aussi. Mes meurtrissures aussi bien physiques que psychiques se volatilisent dans son étreinte torride.

En outre, un peu de dépravation n'a achevé personne.

Pourtant, sa température égalise à présent la mienne, me présentant un vague aperçu du gouffre fiévreux que sera ma chute aux Enfers.

J'aimerais tant qu'il m'offre son sourire, rien qu'à moi, rien que pour cet instant. Je le rangerais précieusement dans mon esprit…Tonnerre et damnation ! Ne m'observe pas avec cette crainte qui ravage ton visage si sublime !

Alors je le pousse dans ses derniers retranchements afin de gagner notre escarmouche improbable, lui prouvant de par cette ineptie satirique ma juste fourberie. Un baiser volé.

Il me toise, interdit.

Puis, n'osant à peine y croire, je le vois esquisser l'ébauche moqueuse de mon désir, du genre exclamatif _cinglé jusqu'au bout_. Je me contenterai de cela.

Car malheureusement, je peine à ne pas me soustraire de ce délire. Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau ! Au bord des larmes, je sens mes paupières se fermer définitivement, entravant certainement celles-ci pour l'éternité.

* * *

Ainsi se conclut ce deuxième chapitre peut-être un peu trop kitch, la suite sera publiée d'ici le weekend prochain...

Au fait, est-ce que je vous traumatise?


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je baigne dans une douce torpeur, mon esprit un peu brumeux ne me renvoie que du vide, une surface immatérielle, immaculée de toutes afflictions. Mais de manière confuse, des ombres engourdies se glissent subtilement dans mon champs de vision pour dessiner avec indolence un contour approximativement distinct, un rapido trop brouillon, barbouillé sans subtilités. La laideur. Ma vie.

Je condamne à nouveau mes pupilles dilatées dans la lumière floue de mon sommeil, momentanément abri quiet ou je n'ai rien pu dévaster jusqu'alors, ni même mon cœur brisé.

Mais le mal est fait, je me suis trahi aux yeux du monde.

_-Fye…_

Ce timbre, sa voix.

Ainsi n'aurais-je pas totalement abandonné mes songes dénués de tous soupçons de haine sur le cheminement âpre du réveil…

_Alors profite_s_ en ! _Me murmure un souffle doucereux au plus profond de mes entrailles.

_-Fye…_ Cette caresse légèrement revêche me berce comme nulle ne l'aurait pu.

Sans m'en apercevoir, les coins de ma bouche se rehaussent subrepticement, et un doux rire naît de ma gorge qui me paraît comme enflée.

_-Réveille-toi ! _Fulmine t'il bien qu'il tente vainement de me dissimuler les accents meurtriers que sa patience légendaire ne parvient à tarir.

Je lève une paupière avec toute la nonchalance gracieuse d'un matou pour constater avec effroi qu'il bout _littéralement._

Mhm. Pas vraiment encourageant…

Néanmoins, j'affiche un sourire enjoué –inutile de vous préciser l'étendue du massacre de ce dernier mot- et me redresse sur mon séant, prêt à affronter ce déchaînement d'émotions violentes et diverses, passant tout l'éventail de la haine angoissée à l'aversion écumante avec un lourd penchant pour cette dernière.

Et mon attitude positive finit d'achever sa préférence singulière.

_-ABRUTI DE MAGICIEN, MAIS QU__'__EST-CE QUI T__'__AS PRIS DE DÉTALER COMME UN LAPIN ?! MAIS JE TE DIS PAS LE BORDEL QUE TU NOUS AS CAUSÉ !!_

_-Mais, c__'__est qu__'__il est sentimental, notre Kuro-Chan ! _Persiflé-je affectueusement. Pour être irrévocablement poursuit. Pour mettre, ainsi, irrévocablement fin à sa colère.

Trop prévisible.

Alors son regard brûlant me vrille placidement avec une once d'amertume aux relents meurtris et, mon cœur se serre en un nœud douloureux à l'entente de son murmure rauque.

_-Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton petit jeu de lâche. Ne fuis pas cette discussion et répond-moi !_

Mon sourire disparaît subitement, s'effaçant au profit de ma tristesse qui s'accapare de mon être afin de le traîner un peu plus salement dans son opprobre.

Un silence pesant s'installe sans bienséance dans la chambre et, n'y croyant pas moi-même, je le comble, le remodèle espérant y puiser un peu plus de douceur.

_-J__'__ai eu peur…_Je m'étrangle. _Par ma faute_, continué-je silencieusement, et, faiblement, je reprend: « _Que tu sois mort… »_

_-Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ma vie? _Raille-t'il.

Je me redresse brusquement. Je ne supporte pas cette atmosphère cinglante qui nous lie tous deux à une confrontation dont je me passerais volontiers.

Malheureusement, il a déjà anticipé ma réaction allergique et m'immobilise contre lui.

Son souffle chaud caresse furtivement ma clavicule : _« Ne fuis plus !»_

Mon cœur frappe violement ma poitrine, une bouffée d'émotions violentes m'envahit et je l'aspire avidement. Mon corps prend son pied tandis que mon esprit effarouché me hurle de me détourner de cette proximité enivrante. Car me rapprocher de cet homme, c'est me détruire. Le jour viendra où je devrai le tuer sans aucune forme de pitié par amour envers Fye. Et cet instant là, il faudra que je le subisse froidement. Ou je m'assassinerai alors.

Dieu que je hais le monstre qui fait partie intégrante avec mon âme.

Et, inconsciemment, mon masochisme me dicte la meilleur façon de se venger sur moi; j'approche furtivement mon visage fallacieux du sien, me noyant dans la profondeur qui se dégage de ses yeux rubis. Leur éclat égaré m'éblouit me perdant dans les méandres de l'inconscience. Il relâche la pression qu'il exerçait sur mes poignets jusqu'alors pour mieux s'emparer de mon corps en ébullition.

Ses mains frôlent ma taille, ses lèvres caressent les miennes. Puis, dans un murmure rauque, il ajoute: « _Maudit soit le manjuu blanc s'il déba… _»

Mon cœur se glace tandis que résonne aux tréfonds de mon esprit ce premier mot et les fragments cinglants de mon passé se recomposent subitement, des mots qui ne devraient être dits. Puis, la sinistre malédiction de celui qui m'a anéanti en me sauvant de cette vallée abjecte. Et ses exigences meurtrières…

Je le repousse agressivement. Prend mes distances avec ce ninja qui, aux premier abord vous semble impitoyablement insensible mais qui réchauffe tel le ferait le douce chaleur d'un après-midi automnal, le cœur des être les plus hantés.

_-A quoi tu joues?! Je suis pas ton prostitué! _Le nargué-je.

Mes propos le blessent, et, à cette constatation abjecte, je me sens déchiré de part en part.

_Ressaisis-toi, Yuui! _

Il m'observe sombrement, j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il me sonde indéfiniment à la recherche de la vérité que je lui refuse.

Mon malaise s'accapare entièrement de moi, me mutile. Et, lorsqu'il crache ces paroles d'un air rageur, c'est pour me rendre compte que mes poumons quémandaient douloureusement de l'air depuis plusieurs minutes.

_-Excuse-moi. Cela ne se reproduira plus._

Et ces mots me poignardent sans l'once d'un regret. Heureusement, un grincement l'a détourné de moi. Je n'aurais pu supporter son regard méprisant s'attardant sur la vision qu'il aurait du endurer. Celle de mes jambes qui flageolent sans que je puisse y remédier, mes mains tremblantes se portant futilement à ma poitrine.

_-Bonjour, Kurogane-san!_

Merde, merde, merde. Les gosses.

Je compose plus rapidement que mon ombre un de mes sourires les plus faux, ceux qui me protègent du regard des autres, puis me dirige vers eux le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_-Fye-san! Vous allez mieux? Enfin…Je veux dire…_

Elle rougit. Elle est vraiment adorable, cette petite.

_-Je me sens en pleine forme._

Je ferais un merveilleux dentiste…

Toujours est-il que je suis toujours aussi perdu, j'y remédie donc.

_-Que s'est-il passé? _

Aussitôt, les pommettes de Sakura deviennent cramoisies, tandis que Shaolan est parvenu a réussir la prouesse remarquable de s'étouffer avec de l'air.

Seul Kurogane reste stoïque, en parfait ninja impassible et dénué d'émotions.

_-Mokona a eu très peur…Et Kuro-chan aussi! _Ajoute la boule de poil dans un petit rire, allégeant alors l'ambiance néfaste qui régnait en dictateur absolu.

Kurogane le fusille du regard et reporte son attention sur moi. Inutile d'en préciser l'étendue lorsqu'il prononce ces quelques mots.

_-Nous sommes parti à ta recherche pendant que Sakura s'est dégoté un boulot dans une boulangerie. On t'a trouvé au bout de plusieurs jours dans un état…_

Il frémit. Presque rien.

Il devait vraiment être effrayé…Non, je me fais des illusions à force de vouloir espérer l'impossible.

Ma tête me lance furieusement tandis que mon estomac se prend pour un acrobate. A cause de ce jugement un peu trop précoce ayant pour nature la survie de Kurogane, j'avais laissé mon égoïsme s'approprier entièrement de moi et les avais abandonné lâchement, laissé les gosses livrés à eux-mêmes alors que Kurogane se trouvait sur un lit d'hopital. Je m'astreint péniblement de me lacérer à coup de gifles.

Ma main me démange furieusement. J'agrippe fermement mes doigts à mon jeans jusqu'au sang pour ne pas me livrer à ce désir bestial. Car ce serait bien trop facile de me soulager ainsi.

_-Si Fye avait vu Kuro-chan hurler sur les médecins pour qu'ils le laissent s'en aller! _Pouffe Mokona.

_Ainsi, Mokona a remarqué mon malaise et tente de me changer les idées_.

Je ne mérite pas de les connaître. Je soupire intérieurement. Pour mieux rire de façon abjecte afin de ne pas laisser tomber mon masque soigneusement conçu.

Je me hais. Comme nul n'a pu l'expérimenter auparavant. Et plus mes éclats de joie retentissent dans le petit appartement, plus je sombre dans l'aversion intolérable que je me destine. Mes pensées sordides se muent jalousement en un regret qui me rend honteux mais qui retentit avec force dans mon esprit. Pourquoi pas moi? Pourquoi Sakura a eu le privilège d'oublier? Et sans vraiment le comprendre, mes yeux se fixent éperdument sur son tablier d'une blancheur immaculée. Pureté éclatante qui attiraient mes pensées, mon corps…À quoi? Je n'aurais jamais du le découvrir.

* * *

J'espere que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu..La suite tout bientôt


	5. Chapter 4

chapitre 4

_Du blanc, toujours ce néant de couleur né de celles qui l'ont déserté sans l'ombre d' une mélancolie âpre et douloureuse, celle-là même qui cohabite avec le monstre sans âme que je suis. Une clairière de terreur. Et un liquide pourpre qui s'échappe pour rependre ses récriminations, pour reprendre ce qui est sien. Le blanc. Toujours le blanc. _

_-__FYYYYYYE!_

J'émerge brutalement de mes songes. Un appel à l'aide. Je me redresse sans plus attendre et mon regard glisse sur la masse sombre d'où se détachent deux rubis qui reflètent la même inquiétude.

Dès lors, ma bévue gargantuesque me gifle sournoisement. Un appel à l'aide, certes. Mais ayant comme origines mes entrailles broyées par un chagrin immuable.

Et cette vérité effroyable me fige devant Kurogane, m'exhibe à lui de façon abjecte.

Celle dont je n'aurais jamais souhaité être la victime.

Pourquoi tout s'acharne contre moi? Cette question oblitère sans cesse mon esprit brisé.

Et cette réponse, un mot craché avec cynisme l'envahit éternellement afin de l'absoudre entièrement.

_Monstre._

Le bonheur m'a fait défaut dès le moment où j'ai inspiré ma première bouffée d'air. Il a maudit sans scrupules deux enfants qui n'avaient commis d'autre crime que celui d'être nés, ensembles.

A défaut de le connaître, l'effleurer.

Mais il prendrait peur, fuirait cette main tremblante brandie par l'espoir de le caresser.

Où le trouver?

Et, inconsciemment, mes pensées se tendent nerveusement vers une poudre blanche, mon corps réclame brutalement cette source potentielle de joie ténébreuse.

Subitement, une main surgit de la réalité afin de m'agripper à elle et relève mon menton tremblant vers ce regard qui brûle le mien, fuyant.

_-Calme toi. _Me murmure sa voix grave, emprunte d'une douceur qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue, qui me caresse tels ses doigts parcourant avec délicatesse mon corps agité de soubresauts incontrôlables. Je me laisse bercer par lui et m'interroge.

Car je ne sais pas reconnaître la silhouette du bonheur, n'ayant jamais pu être présenté à lui. Un corps sublime. Un visage protecteur. Des yeux…incarnats?

Est-ce cela que je recherche désespérément ?

Alors je me raccroche à cette idée à l'arrière-gout sucré, saveur dont je ne peux me séparer, tout autant qu'à cet homme qui m'était étranger il n'y a pas trois saisons et qui semble différent de tout ce que les sens m'avaient enseigné auparavant.

Mais j'ai peur, si peur d'aimer que mon cœur se tord violement.

L'effleurer pour le perdre, mais surtout, en ayant vu un aperçu suppliciant de la résurrection qui ne sera jamais à ma portée.

-_Ne fais pas cette tête d'effarouchée, je te l'ai dit, cela ne se reprodui…_

Son visage m'attire inexorablement et nos lèvres se caressent soudain, nos langues se cherchent.

Mon cœur semble raisonner comme les basses d'un de ces engins ostentatoires, qui déambulent sinistrement sur l'asphalte dans des crissements de guerre.

Et, surtout, un peu de chaleur refoule les landes glacées de mon enfance afin d'envelopper légèrement mon cœur tel une mère berce son nourrisson.

Est-ce ça, assister à sa renaissance -mortuaire?

Si oui, je m'en empare avidement en espérant que le soleil -si rare où je vivais avant de _le_ rencontrer- veuille bien hiberner en commémoration à ce passé horrible qui est mien, et qui le sera définitivement.

_Mon bonheur, à jamais._

_

* * *

_

La suite paraîtra dans pas longtemps...Un peu de sadisme sera certainement au programme. Rien de tel que de faire souffrir -juste un peuuu- Fye pour se mettre de bonne humeur:P Ok, je vais m'suicider...


	6. Chapter 5

Bon, le mieux à faire est certainement d'ignorer ces quelques lignes.

Je tenais seulement à préciser que n'étant pas cocaïnomane moi-même, j'ai du me renseigner -surtout sur wiki, en fait - sur les effets et tout ce qui s'en suitdonc il y a,c'est sur,quelques lacunes et fautes en ce qui conscerne les troubles de Fye.

La suite, si vous en avez encore le courage sera publiée, je pense, d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Ah! Encore une chose: merci à ce que ma monstruosité ne dérange pas, c'est toujours rassurant :p

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 5

La lumière indifférente du matin s'est appropriée de la chambre aussi exiguë que ce que suscite notre étreinte paisible: à peine assez de place pour nous éviter de mordre la poussière dans un réveil brutal et indésirable.

Mes cheveux chatouillent son torse strié de raies vicieuses se détachant sournoisement de sa peau mate que je parcours du bout des doigts; retracer lentement ses souffrances de mes mains traîtresses pour mieux le comprendre.

Deux agates flamboyantes suivent à présent mes gestes fluides et, mal à l'aise, je reporte mon attention ensommeillée sur elles.

_-Bonjour mon Kuro-pon… _

_-Salut. _Me maugrée-t'il d'une telle façon à ce que quiconque ne puisse y voir là une moindre marque d'affection.

Mais c'est sans compter ses yeux éblouis par une joie peu commune qui embaument mon être comme jamais, étant toujours étourdi dans un rêve cotonneux subsistant fragilement dans la paix improbable qui m'allège brièvement.

Son maigre sourire, invisible aux hommes qui ont déserté cette magie, comble un instant béni la plaie béante qui me sert de cœur.

Et ainsi, je me haïs un peu plus. La paix ne peut survivre dans cet amas de ressentiment qui me mue de jours en jours en un être un peu moins humain à chaque battement qui m'est vital.

Vivre pour ne pas exister.

J'abhorre cette situation infernale qui a fait de mon amant ma victime.

_-Tu regrettes ?_

Malheureusement, son regard incendiant m'ôte le privilège d'espérer qu'il aurait miraculeusement manqué le tressaillement de mon corps ingrat.

Automatiquement, mes lèvres se fendent en un sourire tapageur, destiné à abriter mon regard larmoyant de ceux qui n'envisageraient qu'à s'en emparer voracement.

_-Non_, m'exclamé-je hardiment.

Mais la sombre infortune qui s'étire fatalement derrière mes pas n'a cesse de me devancer et de camoufler vicieusement les imperfections que recèle le sol afin de me faire trébucher.

Et cette fois-ci encore, le crépuscule a approché ses doigts malveillants et le soleil ayant expiré son dernier souffle, mon ombre a surgit à nouveau devant moi.

_-Tu m'écœures. _

Le temps s'arrête brutalement. Je plonge dans son regard sulfureux pour y déceler un mépris cuisant abritant une douleur que je ne connais que trop bien.

Son ombre m'effleure amèrement tandis qu'il se redresse me laissant choir au milieu des couvertures qui s'enchevêtrent avec mon corps parsemé de frissons.

Mon cerveau ne parvient à assimiler ce que mes yeux tourmentés observent dolemment.

Il part.

La bile tente de se frayer un chemin sinueux à travers moi pour rejoindre l'air glacé qui transperce ma peau livide.

_Alléluia! Le bonheur n'est pas que effrayé par moi, non, ce serait trop _simple_! Pourquoi ne pas donner une petite touche personnelle à la chose?!_

_Je suis tout simplement terrorisé par lui! Je ne veux pas recevoir ce que Fye n'a jamais pu apprécier._

J'étouffe un hurlement de rage en plantant mes dents aussi blanche que mon visage en sueur dans un oreiller malchanceux. Car la révélation qui a éclairé mon esprit brumeux me fait comprendre l'ampleur de mon masochisme.

_Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi…_

Des larmes fielleuses se moquent de moi, gravant des torsades affligeantes sur mes joues alors que mes mains tremblantes s'emparent de mes vêtements que j'enfile fébrilement.

Je sors tel le vent, m'emparant au passage de quelques feuilles imprimées d'un visage qui m'est inconnu et dont l'existence m'indiffère au plus haut point, puis le battant claque violemment sitôt que mon souffle déchaîné se retrouve libre.

Je marche précipitamment, aveuglé d'un désir fou, dont l'immaculation me fait frémir d'envie.

Chaque pas qui sonne sur le trottoir en est un de trop.

Je veux revivre cette insouciance, cette joie si rare qui m'avait enveloppé dans ses doux bras aussi facilement.

Respirer pour vivre. Respirer pour mourir. Quelle différence?

Enfin, j'entend à nouveau le son mélodieux des crissements de frein. Ils me guident, m'accompagnent amicalement vers ce présent trop tardif.

Subitement, la gare se profile paresseusement devant moi et mes enjambées s'alanguissent fluidement tandis que mes doigts s'agrippent douloureusement à la liasse de billets qui traînaient dans la minuscule cuisine de notre appartement.

Je peine à reprendre le rythme régulier de mes battements de cœur et m'adosse difficilement à un mur.

Puis, l'envie m'assaillit à nouveau, et, mon corps se promène sinueusement à sa recherche à travers les dédales du bâtiment.

Les gens m'effrayent, ils sont des centaines autours de moi, je suis au milieu d'une mer humaine. Et toujours, je brave les courants, j'accoste tantôt des abysses ténébreuses, là où la population se raréfie, pour enfin déboucher dans un endroit sans vie.

Une obscurité malsaine s'y gangrène silencieusement et mes pas résonnent lugubrement.

Une ombre parmi tant d'autre se détache dans un semblant de lumière.

Je l'approche fatidiquement et le doute m'assaillit.

_Il est certain que Kurogane ne m'en veuille pas vraiment…Non? Je pourrais lui expliquer…Pas tout…Pas Fye…Est-ce qu'il comprendrait? Il n'est pas du genre à juger…Le mépris qu'il avait affiché n'était peut-être qu'une façade…_

Un souffle rocailleux, une haleine pestilentielle.

Je sursaute soudainement.

L'homme, m'ayant vu hésiter, s'était glissé furtivement auprès de moi.

Il caresse un sachet. La poudre blanche se meut selon ces mouvements lents, s'éparpille en un cercle continu. Je perçois presque le murmure qui s'en défait.

Obnubilé par ces cristaux, je fond sur ma proie mais la manque de peu.

_-Le fric d'abord._

Je lui tend les billets chiffonnés qu'il m'arrache des mains pour enfin me saisir de ce présent.

J'en répand une partie sur le sol crasseux et l'inhale fiévreusement de ma paille.

Puis, une douce torpeur m'envahit, je l'accueille à bras ouvert.

Les mondes ne sont rien face à moi. Face à cette sensation euphorique qui me comble comme n'a pu le faire Kurogane.

Je déambule dans les ruelles et ne fais pas cas des regards.

Enfin, je puis être moi-même. Enfin, j'ai le droit de vivre.

Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, je me retrouve subitement devant une porte qui me semble familière. Je l'ouvre et débouche dans une des salles restreintes de notre appartement.

Aussitôt, je sens une odeur agréable provenant de la cuisine et m'y dirige automatiquement.

Pas que j'aie faim, mais l'envie d'être avec des personnes que j'aime m'attire là-bas.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine, tous se retournent vers moi, l'air rassuré.

Sakura me fait un sourire éclatant, miroir resplendissant de mon visage heureux.

Shaolan se contente d'un hochement de tête où se juche Mokona aussi ravi que la gamine.

Seule ombre dans le tableau, Kurogane m'observe avec suspicion. Gêné, je me dissimule derrière quelques mèches folles.

_-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ton nez ?_

Etonné, je porte une main hésitante vers ma bouche et sens un liquide tiède se coller à mes longs doigts.

Des taches sanguinolentes les souillent à présent. Je ne comprend pas.

Je le tamponne avec un mouchoir mais le sang ne cesse de couler. Le tissu prend bientôt une teinte rougeâtre sous mes yeux ahuris.

Alors je m'installe auprès d'eux, et rigole nerveusement, essuyant de temps à autre un filet morbide qui a eu l'audace de couler un peu trop longtemps.

Quelques escarmouches sanguines plus tard, Sakura nous annonce que le repas est prêt. Je viens lui prêter main forte et nous nous installons autours de la petite table.

_-Alors_, m'enquis-je, _des nouvelles d'une plume?_

Elle me répond de sa voix charmante: «_Shaolan-kun et Kurogane-san sont partis chercher des renseignements, mais pour l'instant, ils n'ont rien trouvé._»

_-Mokona a aidé aussi ! _

_-Demain, je viendrai avec vous._

J'ai honte. Au lieu de les aider, je n'ai pensé qu'à mon bonheur alors que je suis incomparable à la princesse. _Quel égoïste tu fais !_

_-Au fait, vous n'avez pas vu l'argent que j'ai laissé hier sur la table?_

Mon embarras s'accroit cruellement et je dénie d'un geste de la tête de peur que ma voix me trahisse, un sourire accroché à mes lèvres tremblantes pour garder contenance.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? _

Kurogane m'observe attentivement tandis qu'il lui répond de sa voix caverneuse et je redouble d'effort pour ne rien laisser paraître.

_-C'est bizarre, j'étais pourtant sûre…Enfin, ce ne serait pas la première fois que ma mémoire défaille_, rit-elle dans un excès de candeur.

Innocence dont je ne peux m'en venter.

Et le sang qui goutte à présent sur la table dans un martèlement assourdissant. Je me sens mal. J'efface frénétiquement les ruisselets écarlates de mes lèvres. L'anxiété m'aborde sans peine, éradique tout ce qui, en moi, aurais pu lui tenir tête.

Leurs dents mâchent bien trop lentement la nourriture, ces bruits de mastication me remplissent d'horreur. A présent, mes mains tremblent sauvagement et je tente de réduire ces gestes fébriles entre mes genoux.

Mon malaise grandit et me dévore entièrement.

Brusquement, je me lève et, prétextant une fatigue soudaine, je m'enfuis aussi calmement que possible sous leur regard inquiets.

Je m'écroule dans mon lit bien que je leur aie menti. Comme toujours. Pour me tortiller ensuite dans les draps, m'arrachant les cheveux dans ma haine effrayée.

Le ciel m'espionne à travers son œil gibbeux et se moque de moi ouvertement.

Toute la joie sadique de ce monde dans ce reflet sans nuages pour y ramener l'obscurité.

Un courant d'air me crache dessus.

Je me redresse brusquement et découvre un Kurogane bouche-bée.

Ses yeux commencent à saisir l'immondice bestiale qui s'y était reflétée.

Commencent à cerner le Mr Hyde qui séjourne en moi.

_-Alors c'est toi, hein?_

Ses paroles ont été rejetée de telle façon à ce qu'il me laisse penser qu'il était déçu, dégouté de devoir les prononcer. _Bienvenue dans mon monde. _

Il me saisit brutalement et me plaque contre un mur, ses mains aux envies meurtrière m'empoignant par le col de mon sweat.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Depuis quand t'es devenu aussi…égoïste? Tu penses un peu à la gamine qui se crève le cul à nous rapporter un peu de flouze pour qu'on puisse vaguement manger? Avoir un abri? Et toi? Disparais on ne sait où, grappillant ça et là pour faire je ne sais quoi… _

Je ne sens pas les rigoles salées qui se frayent un chemin tortueux sur mes joues maigres.

_-C'est ça, chiale un coup! Mais répond-moi!_

Ses paroles me déchiquètent, je ne supporte plus cette douleur lancinante qui me squatte. Alors je le gifle. Violement. Aussi choqué que moi, il rompt momentanément le contact qui nous liait odieusement.

Horrifié, je contemple ma main rosée et reporte ensuite mon regard sur lui.

Il observe un inconnu.

Et cela me foudroie.

Je tombe à genoux et m'enfonce peu à peu dans l'inertie.


	7. Chapter 6

Coucou! Voila la suite que j'ai pondue avec mon sadisme habituel -je me demande comment ca se fait que Fye ne soit pas encore interné...Il y a un moment où je voulais le faire, d'ailleurs...Viendra, viendra pas? xD- apres un petit moment où ecrire ne m'inspirait rien...me réjouis de voir ce que vous en penserez..

Merci aux revieweuses, vous êtes vraiment chous: ) et à la coccinelle

Le chapitre 7 sera publié bientôt...Enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6

_« S'il y a un dieu ou n'importe quelle sorte de justice sous le ciel_

_S'il y a un but, s'il y a une raison pour vivre ou pour mourir_

_S'il y a une réponse aux questions qui exigent des réponses_

_Montre toi -détruis tes pleurs- enlève ton masque »_

_Queen_

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mes draps trempés de sueur. Le sommeil me fuit comme la peste et la tentation d'en reprendre s'accroit dangereusement tandis que la respiration de Kurogane, apaisée et régulière, me décompte les secondes d'une telle lenteur que cela me torture sans scrupules.

Et les ombres de mon passé qui me hantent au plus profond de moi ressurgissent, impitoyables, me font haleter. Je ne peux m'empêcher de river à nouveau mon regard tourmenté sur la masse informe du lit voisin.

Je ne dois mon salut qu'au coussin que je plaque contre mon visage ruisselant.

_Rien qu'une petite ligne…_

Je pose subitement mes pieds révoltés sur le sol glacé et m'évade silencieusement de cette réclusion insoutenable dans mes angoisses permanentes…Ou pas.

Je m'éclipse dans la noirceur nocturne, enfant ténébreuse de la nuit et la caresse dans mes bras tremblants. Elle ne me réconforte pas, je réprime un frisson dans sa fraicheur mitigée.

Seule mon amante observe ma fascination morbide lorsque mes doigts rependent la poudre cristallisée. _C'est une sorte de magie. _Je ne peux qu'approuver.

Le carrelage glacial de la salle de bain meurtrit mes genoux recroquevillés, une trace d'un blanc nacré luit faiblement dans l'obscurité et je m'empresse d'appliquer ma paille sur cet neige nouvelle.

Une sensation envoûtante déferle ses vagues dévastatrices contre moi.

Je pousse un soupir de bienheureux.

Pour m'arrêter spontanément.

Deux orbes brillant d'une chaleur terrible me transpercent placidement. Mais je sens la rage terrifiante qui s'en dégage, se propage pour envahir la moindre parcelle chétive de la petite pièce. Ma bestialité l'a choqué.

Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Même à sa perfection.

Car l'évidence s'impose comme la Reine: je ne le mérite pas.

_Je deviens légèrement fou. _A cette idée lancinante. A sa rage folle qui le pousse à m'arracher le précieux sachet et à rendre au sol ce que le ciel lui a emprunté. Les cristaux merveilleux se fondent dans le vent, s'éparpillent pour disparaître entièrement de ma vue.

Je ne parvient pas à réfréner ce désir effréné de le jeter par la fenêtre, ouverte, qui me fait songer à quelque monstre, gueule béante.

_-Je te hais! Pourquoi avoir fait _ça_?_

Mes cris de fureur retentissent au loin, à travers moult rues et ruelles sombres de la ville, aggravant l'ampleur de mon animosité.

_-Ca te détruit! Tu ne vois pas?! _Stoïque. Je note tout de même que sa voix tremble sous l'effet de sa haine contenue. Je ne désire plus que le faire flancher, gagner cette escarmouche aux relents douloureusement désagréables.

_-Et qu'est-ce que ca change? _Je crache, méprisant. Je ne doute pas que ce soit ma vie la victime de ce dédain.

Voila. Nos hurlements ont du réveiller tout le quartier. Je sème l'aversion partout où mes pas me mènent.

Je le voit sur le point de rugir. Tout en moi l'insupporte; plus particulièrement l'irrespect que je me voue. Pourquoi? Nulle idée ne peut éclairer mon esprit noir de confusion.

Légitimement, il devrait me détester. Or, il…m'aime?

Oh, que je le honnis pour ce lien impérissable qui sera ma perte.

Alors je le frappe désespérément.

Pour annihiler toute trace de l'existence de ce fil rouge. Soie d'araignée. Je suis bel et bien le moucheron emprisonné dans ma toile sordide de futur veuf.

Soudain, je perds contrôle de moi-même.

Mon corps révulsé se crispe dolemment.

Mon cœur…

Et je m'écroule au sol tandis que je suis rongé par des spasmes violents.

Mes yeux s'attardent sur les siens, horrifiés, et un cri soudain dévie mon regard fiévreux de cette image choquante. Celle de mon reflet en proie à mes démons intérieurs.

Une poupée de porcelaine me fixe avec cette même horreur qui détruit son charmant visage.

La peur me fait sien, son corps abjecte me viole impitoyablement.

J'exècre le destin qui s'amuse à mes dépens comme cette anxiété qui m'étreint vicieusement. Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils assistent à ce spectacle affligeant?

Subitement, mon corps se relâche et je m'affaisse sur moi-même.

Leurs regards rivés sur ma lente agonie m'étouffent. L'air qui m'entoure me paraît bien trop lourd et s'engouffre brutalement dans mes poumons.

Mes battements de cœur s'agitent librement, tout à leurs caprices.

La bile trace un sentier acide afin de s'échapper hors de ce monde immonde qu'est le mien.

Couvert d'une substance poisseuse, mon malaise accroît.

Les gosses m'observent trop médusés pour que la honte se propage dans leurs veines et les détourne de cette vile incarnation.

Je tente de me relever, disparaître.

Mes jambes me lâchent et trois pairs de bras fusent vers moi pour m'empêcher de heurter le sol une seconde fois.

Je les repousse faiblement. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié.

Je ne demande juste qu'à revivre.

Tous mes sens m'ordonnent de m'abandonner dans les doigts douçâtres de la béatitude.

Fuir leur regard choqué que la réalité m'oblige à apercevoir.

Mais deux entraves retiennent solidement mon élan suicidaire et me plaquent contre un corps tiède.

Kurogane…Mon cœur s'emballe tandis que le reste de mon être honnit ce contact.

Alors je hurle mon désespoir, ma colère, mon amour, ces désirs douteusement immaculés dont je ne peux m'abreuver.

Mes ongles ensanglantés griffent rageusement mon tortionnaire. Celui -et le seul- qui détient la clef de mon cœur et de mon âme en peine.

Néanmoins, il ne fait cas de ma démence et me berce calmement, ses yeux légèrement troubles.

Ma violence ne ternit toutefois pas ses couleurs écarlates et c'est avec patience qu'il subit mes effluves agressives.

J'éclate en sanglots. Et toujours, il est là. Pour moi.

Cela me paraît irréel.

Mes mains malmenées s'accrochent à son t-shirt déformé par mes bons soins. Et noir. Comme mon âme.

La mer de remord qui a ressurgit se tarit peu à peu et mes joues barbouillées ne valent guère mieux que l'art de ce monde dit « moderne ».

Cela dépasse l'entendement. Mais peut-être suffit-il de ne pas avoir tué plus d'hommes que de jours vécus pour pouvoir seulement apercevoir la science qui s'y diffuse.

Je sens ses bras fermes contre ma peau glacée, sa chaleur réconfortante se répandre dans mon être avec totalité. Je ferme les yeux et accueille cette joie amère.

Je respire une dernière fois son odeur et retient les traîtresses derrière mes paupières fermées.

Puis, je me redresse implacablement, le visage impassible à la proue de ce navire de douleur qu'est mon cœur bien dissimulé.

J'_en_ ai besoin. Et cela me _tue_.

Je fait barrage à une nouvelle cascade derrière un sourire froid, distant.

Mes forces me lâchent, l'effort surhumain que j'emploie à ne pas émietter ce masque distant de douleur et de peine me lacère à grand coup de fouet.

Son regard rougeoyant où se mêlent les braises de la fureur et de la tristesse qui l'éteint dans un nuage de vapeur me fait tressaillir plus encore que les expressions désappointées qui fusent sur le visage des gamins.

Je mord violement mes lèvres gercées afin de ne pas entamer à la place un cri strident et nullement salvateur.

La porte claque bruyamment derrière moi tandis que je me fond dans la brume éparse se la nuit.

Tout mon être hurle à la mort afin de se blottir tout contre elle.

Je ne vois pas la silhouette délicatement massive qui se détache du perron pour suivre furtivement mes pas pressés, celle, suave, de la gare empêchant mes pensées de muter.

Enfin, elle parade devant moi. Je ne prend pas le temps de l'admirer, seule la poudre magique me fait baver d'envie.

Je me précipite dans le gouffre diabolique à la recherche d'un démon, puis, je m'approche d'une source légèrement lumineuse, celle du reflet disparate de la pleine lune sur une flaque.

Arrivé là, je croise finalement le regard sale de l'enfer. Droit dans les yeux.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Face à ma propre déchéance.

Je lui en demande, il ricane.

Car je remarque alors que dans ma précipitation à fuir Kurogane, j'ai omis l'essentiel.

Mais son regard vicieux me fait comprendre ô combien il existe maintes façons de troquer la matière tant enviée.

Alors je retiens les larmes qui menacent à nouveau de me submerger.

Même lorsqu'il me plaque brutalement contre le mur.

Même lorsque je sens son haleine pestilentielle me cracher que je devrai me plier à ses quatre volontés.

Même lorsqu'il arrache mon pull avec cruauté et qu'il commence à défouler ses hormones contre mon torse.

Je retiens savamment mon envie de vomir à l'idée assassine que Fye assiste à ce spectacle peu ragoutant.

Et ses doigts impurs se promènent sauvagement et surtout…sans fatigue… sur ma peau exsangue.

Un râle imperceptible se forme dans les tréfonds de ma gorge tandis que mon jeans érafle mes cuisses dans sa descente infernale.

Mes genoux vacillent si fort que je me serais écroulé à terre si mon semblable monstrueux ne s'agrippait pas de façon barbare à mon corps meurtri.

Le temps n'est plus aux courageux. Mes sanglots douloureux déchirent le reste de mon contrôle et mon corps entier tremble sous ses assauts terrifiants.

Mes gémissements ont don de lui faire apprécier plus la…chose.

Son rire tyrannique retentit au loin, presque comme pour narguer le Ciel.

Et ce va-et-vient incessant…et si affligeant…me fait hurler d'horreur.

Je pleurs, pleurs, pleurs.

Et ne voit pas dans mon accablement les yeux exorbités de Kurogane.

Qui fixent cet amas de laideur avec toute l'hébétude de tous les mondes.

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, des larmes sèment leurs graines dévastatrices dans ses prunelles, pour y laisser couler leur engeance néfaste.

Et c'est moi le fautif à cette affliction.

Le masque s'est brisé.


	8. Chapter 7

Gomen! La suite a bien tardé du à un manque d'imagination horrible et à une lassitude envers les Fye mélodramatiques -d'ailleurs j'ai commencé à écrire une fic pas encore publiée où il sera bien plus intéressant...Mais me revoilà. Ou plutôt, voici la suite...

Le chapitre 8 sera publié d'ici une à deux semaines, pardon, ce sera difficile de faire mieux, j'ai pas mal de boulot cette semaine xP

* * *

Chapitre 7

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement sur le plafond de la chambre exigüe que je partage avec Kurogane.

Des images se forment brutalement dans mon esprit brumeux…

_La violence de ses mains sales s'attardant sur mon corps spasmodique…_

Chimères!

_Mon visage blême souillé par…_

La réalité me fouette cruellement. Je veux vomir.

_Ma bouche…Ce sperme…_

Je veux mourir.

Qui suis-je?

Soudain, la bile force le passage et je me retrouve plié en deux, le souffle coupé, dans une mare nauséabonde.

Je tremble de toute mon âme, mon être vacille dans les tourments insufflés par les regrets.

Un grognement sourd me ramène vertigineusement à la réalité.

Mes draps sont éparpillés autours de mon lit couvert par le vomi et mes dents claquent si fort que je m'interroge brièvement sur le sommeil anormal de mon compagnon.

Subitement, cette envie désespérée de me soulager s'entortille en moi vicieusement, telles des ronces acérées s'emparant des doux rayons du soleil.

Alors je me lève silencieusement sans plus me préoccuper de rien.

Car le tout est cet appel intransigeant, presque douloureux qui me chante une mélodie âpre mais merveilleuse.

Elle me serre délicatement dans ses bras pâles, me berce de son soupir enivrant.

Je me penche, je voudrais m'en emparer de mes lèvres blêmes.

Un couteau, une tache de sang.

Car je ne veux plus vivre pour souffrir.

J'agrippe les cheveux de mon amante sulfureuse mais si froide tandis que notre baiser mortuaire se prolonge, s'endiable.

Mon cœur se la joue à la Jack Irons, je lui offre mon souffle.

Subitement, on m'arrache à son étreinte, je me retrouve plaqué sur les dalles glacées de la cuisine, deux sphères rougeoyantes orbitent autour de moi, la galaxie s'effondre à mes pieds lorsque je vois _son_ visage horrifié à quelques centimètres du mien, ma poitrine compressée douloureusement par ses mains tentant d'insuffler un peu de vie dans mon dépérissement tandis que l'on me bande rapidement le torse. Shaolan?

Je hoquète soudainement, aspire une goulée d'air affolée et me redresse soudainement tout en crachotant quelques perles sanguines qui ruissellent sur ma peau nue.

Leurs traces sombres se mélangent au sel de mes larmes, tracent des sillons pourpres aux reflets cristallins, détresse abjecte qui me tenaille l'esprit comme jamais.

Même le regard incendiaire de kurogane dont les doigts s'accrochent à mon cou n'est comparable à la souffrance qu'est de vivre.

_-Je te hais. _Petite phrase assassine bien placée.

Car, fatalement, le coup fusa.

_C'est ça, achève moi…_

_-Fye! _

Plus de _stupide mage_ ou un autre surnom du même acabit. Juste Fye.

Une angoisse terrifiante m'empoigne entièrement, l'air vient à me manquer tandis que j'observe Mars dont les mains sont agitées de soubresauts sur ma peau hagarde me révélant l'étendue de sa fureur inquiétante.

_-Le suicide, hein?! Parce que tu ne supportes pas ce que tu es?_

_Ce_ que je suis…La chose, le monstre…moi…

Mon jumeau, ma douleur.

Des l'instant ou je me suis infiltré dans ce monde cruel qu'est l'existence, j'ai été condamné.

Sans la moindre parcelle de chance de me réincarner.

Ses mots me lacèrent plus violement que le ferait son sabre

J'ai envie de hurler. Tel le monstre qui me squatte.

Je tombe dans un gouffre béant de peines et d'afflictions.

_-Jouer à la catin ne t'amuse plus?_

Ainsi, il m'a vu. Je m'écrase. Comme Fye. A la différence que le sang giclé provient de mon âme.

Mes larmes de honte, de rages n'étouffent pas le feu de sa colère.

Elle l'attisent.

Ma gorge serrée dans un étau si puissant me quémande de l'air.

Mon corps tente de se débattre, en vain.

Mes forces sont annihilée par cet excès de rage et j'en viens espérer à nouveau.

Alors que je glisse vaseusement vers le néant, la pression se relâche, et, mon traître de corps avale gloutonnement une bouffée d'oxygène.

_Et meeerde…_

Mes paupières papillonnent doucement tandis que je reprend peu à peu le sentier épineux de la vie.

Il m'observe avec une indicible tristesse. Jamais je n'avais pu le voir brisé. Et cela me choque.

_-Fye…Arrête ça! _

Sa voix à des accents suppliants, j'en reste bouche bée.

_-Et pourquoi donc? _Le questionné-je, une immense lassitude s'étant emparée de moi.

_-Parce que...Je t'aime, pauvre idiot._

_M'aimer? _Un rire cynique s'échappe de mes lèvres ensanglantée.

Son visage se ferme, tout n'est plus que ténèbres en lui.

Rire qui se mue en cri horrifié lorsque je sens une présence annexe à la mienne. Les ombres se ploient vers moi, son ombre. Les bras enfantins se tordent vers moi comme si Fye voulait me détruire de haine. Ses ongles me griffent, créent des rigoles purpurines.

Mes pleurs s'accompagnent au murmure amer que me provoque son nom en moi.

La peur me noue le ventre, me fait hurler la clef de mes tourments.

Fye. Ma moitié, sa moitié. Un tout misérable de détresse.

Mon guerrier me protège de cette haine douloureuse. Ses mains expertes emprisonnent ses membres fins. Membres qui sont ceux de Fye. Les miens.

Aussi choqué que Kurogane, je regarde sans le voir le liquide pourpre qui tache mes phalanges repliées.

La vérité de ma démence qui s'était dissimulée jusqu'à présent derrière mes sourires aussi terrifiants que ceux des clowns me frappe de façon cinglante.

Kurogane s'agrippe à moi, ou plutôt au songe agréable que j'ai laissé s'affaler derrière mes pas.

Il le sait mais ne veut pas croire que le monstre m'a digéré. S'est approprié de mes os, de mes pensées.

Alors il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes, tente d'insuffler un peu de vie dans mon âme diabolique.

Des frissons s'emparent de mon corps, je lui rend ce baiser aigre, ne désirant plus que l'oubli absolu.


	9. Chapter 8

Suite au chapitre 7 (peut-être un peu saoulant)...Le chapitre 8!_ (glousse avec un air de démence, les mains se joignant idylliquement)_

Fye_ (d'un air narquois__)__: Sans dec?_

L'auteur-en l'occurence moi- rugit _(les yeux exorbités__)_: _Tu va chialeeeer!_

Veuillez bien me pardonner cette crise passagère, rassurez-vous, de schyzophrénie...

_-Aussi frappée que moi..._

_-Je t'ai pas sonn...Gollum, Gollum!_

(Ou pas...) Non, en réalité, c'est le dernier.

_-Amen!_

* * *

Chapitre 8

La fenêtre laissait la lueur froide de l'aube dégueuler nonchalamment son aura hostile, miroir frappant de mon image dégradée.

Un silence glacé règne en dictateur alors que nous sommes tous attablés autour du petit-déjeuner.

Pain rassis, un peu d'eau.

Les gamins ne s'en plaignent pas. Ni même Mokona.

Car ils savent où a disparu l'argent.

Ils ne me détestent pas. Ne me haïssent non plus.

Leurs yeux sont juste le reflet douçâtre d'une immense pitié lorsqu'ils se posent furtivement sur mon visage ravagé par les tics.

Et d'une peur qui me fait frémir de colère.

Car ils ont raison de me craindre.

Cela m'anéantit.

Mes ongles s'agrippent à mon pantalon, laissent des sillons ensanglantés sur ma peau.

Et je les maudis.

Les voue aux pires atrocités de tous les mondes afin qu'ils puissent seulement espérer effleurer la vérité.

Cela me détruit.

Mais n'ai-je pas déjà offert mon âme au diable? Cette main sournoise qui m'a tout dérobé?

Je ne sens pas les larmes qui bafouillent les vestiges de ce que je fus.

Ni même le regard affligé que Kurogane vrille sur moi avant de se lever soudainement.

Ne supportant plus _ce_ qui est apparu à lui.

_-Je pars à la recherche des plumes, je reviendrai tard alors ne m'attendez pas pour manger. Suis-moi, la boule de poil._

Sa façon à lui de dire: « _Fye, je ne supporte plus de voir ta sale face… _»

Il a bien changé…A notre rencontre, il n'aurait effectivement pas hésité…Et cela me fait pleurer davantage.

_-Je viens avec vous! _Crie Shaolan d'un air paniqué, du genre_ ne me laissez pas seul avec ce cinglé._

La rage me fait presque écumer.

J'attend impatiemment le claquement du battant puis me livre à ma bestialité sans plus me soucier de la princesse assise à mes côtés.

Sous une impulsion soudaine, je brise d'un air rageur mon verre sur les catelles de la cuisine. Là où j'ai échoué. Là où les tourments auraient enfin pu cesser.

Sakura ne parvient à retenir un petit cri de souris effarouchée sous l'impact sordide de ma violence.

Je ne la supporte plus.

Comment Shaolan s'y prend-il pour éprouver de l'amour envers elle?

Question existentielle qui me torture l'esprit aussi savamment que les pépiements de Mokona.

Car cela me concerne. Un peu.

Epuisé, je reporte mon attention élimée sur le petit sachet qui frotte ma jambe gauche.

Irrité, je m'en saisi pour me noyer dans l'hébétude.

Je trace une ligne d'une pureté éclatante plus longue que ce que je n'ai encore tenté sur la table puis prépare à me défoncer comme jamais.

Ma paille tremble légèrement devant mes yeux ébahis. Délicatement, presque amoureusement, je m'approche, mon souffle se mêle doucement à Sa Poudre.

C'est si bon…

Soudain, je sens une main tiède éparpiller l'objet de mes désirs.

La ligne n'est plus.

Alors j'agrippe frénétiquement son bras menu, y laisse mes empruntes démoniaques et rugis.

_-Il ne faut pas que vous en preniez, c' est mauvais! _M'ordonne-t' elle de sa voix princière d'enfant gâtée.

Je la hais. Dieu que je la hais.

Et elle a du s'en apercevoir car sa haute prestance s'efface pour laisser place à une allure chétive, comme la flamme tremblante d'une bougie accablée par un vent glacial.

Ses yeux émeraudes sont emprunts d'une angoisse qui me déchiquète le cœur.

_Peur? Oui, tu dois avoir peur…_

Un instinct profondément immoral, dicté par ma seule colère naît en moi, se développe pour s'approprier sournoisement de mes muscles, un monstre informe prend pour moule ma tête.

Nirvana m'emporte dans une danse effrénée.

Je me retrouve à frapper à la Cobain ma guitare qui n'est autre qu'une chaise abandonnée devenant du petit bois sur ma scène imaginaire.

Une interférence altérée me déconnecte subitement, un claquement qui ne devrait être.

_-Je reviens tout de suite, Kurogane-san, j'ai oublié ma veste!_

Shaolan.

A ce moment précis, je remarque sans comprendre que l'estrade sur laquelle je m'esquintais jusqu'alors, n'était autre que…

_-SAKURAAA!!! _

Son hurlement horrifié me fait douter de ce qui a pu se passer.

Le vertige s'accapare de moi, mon dos est recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur froide.

Stupéfié, je ne parvient pas tout à fait à assimiler la vision saisissante du visage tuméfié de la princesse, gisant sur le sol gelé, son sang recouvrant de façon abjecte le sol auparavant d'une blancheur immaculée et maintenant…Une bouillie infecte de la princesse se dresse à mes pieds.

Par reflexe, je porte mes mains à mon regard et je vois…Le sang…_Son_ sang…

Régicide un jour, régicide toujours…

Elle, mon frère…Peut-être mon roi…

Le crime de mon existence ne cessera jamais!

Alors je hurle de tout mon être.

Alerté par nos glapissements, c'est en ninja que Kurogane arrive.

Son sabre à la main, il est prêt à tout.

Sauf au décors d'horreur qui se trame devant son regard ébahi.

Mais tout se reflète de par ses yeux rubiconds.

_La peine…_Le gosse en pleurs serrant sa chère et tendre dans ses bras tremblants…La _douleur_ lorsqu'il voit la gamine inanimée dont les habits sont souillés par le pourpre…

Il se précipite sur elle, tâte son pouls. Son expression épouvantée me présage le pire. Il l'emporte dans ses bras puissants et sprinte vers un lendemain qu'il espère meilleur. Mais il sait. Les médecins ne la sauveront pas.

Juste un coup d'œil avant de quitter la pièce aux reflets rougeâtres. Un instant fugace mais si intolérable. Bref mais horriblement long.

Il me regarde comme un enfant perdu lorsque le méchant des contes triomphe.

Il ne me reconnais plus.

Je sombre dans la folie.

* * *

Je crois qu'à ce stade, vous ne pouvez plus faire part de compassion...

Alors la corde pour me pendre, c'est juste en bas xD

(Il est possible que je fasse une suite de cette fic dans une autre fic...Le thème de l'asile, ça me botte bien...Ok...Je suis tout bonnement atroce, vous pouvez le dire, je ne me vexerai pas. Mais pour Sakura...Vraiment, je ne pouvais pas, c'était au-dessus de mes forces de la préserver...Nos trois hommes conviennent à merveille, non? Comme chante très justement Tina Turner, _we don't need another hero _:p )


End file.
